Vampyre
by twilightrules96
Summary: Charlotte Calloway, 173 yr old vampire, meets an new boy that smells delicious and has a secret of his own.
1. Chapter 1

I stared into the gold rimmed mirror gazing at my reflection, wishing that I was human. My face was as pale as a ghost and my eyes were a black from thirst. My blonde hair slithered halfway down my back. My scar on my neck from where I had been bitten was very faint now. I placed the foundation back down on the table and laughed at the skin coloured patch that was on my neck. I turned on the tap and washed the foundation off my neck and patted it dry with a towel. I decided to wear a scarf instead. I glided back to my bedroom and I opened my wardrobe. The smell of cotton, silk and denim washed through my nose. I scrunched up my face as I pulled my black scarf out of my wardrobe. I wrapped it around my neck and walked to my body length my mirror. I was wearing long black jeans and a v-neck plain red t-shirt, Shepperton High School actually has a uniform but I always bring in a note saying that my "mum" doesn't want to buy the outfits, they were a bit offended. The black scarf went well with my outfit. I pulled on my black high tops. I may be old but I do have fashion sense. I walked gracefully towards the window and peeped around the curtain. I noticed it wasn't sunny out and the sky was filled with clouds. I saw a slender black cat walking across my yard. I opened my window and breathed in. It smelt tangy but I was so thirsty I didn't care; I knew that one little cat wouldn't satisfy even a quarter of my thirst but it would be enough for me to be able to control myself. I felt my fangs appear. I looked to make sure there were no residents walking past. It was clear. I flew downstairs and out the front door in only a matter of micro seconds, grabbed the screeching cat and flew back inside. I dug my teeth into the squirming cat and began drinking. It eventually stopped moving and lay flat on the table. I wiped the blood off my face with a nearby cloth. I picked it up and walked to the backyard and buried it quickly. I walked back inside and looked at the 150 year old clock that was hanging in the lounge room. It read 8:30 am. I walked outside to my driveway and remembered I had left my keys in the house. I ran back inside and grabbed my keys. I walked back outside, locked the door and unlocked my car, which was a pink Renault Megane 2005. I slid in and drove out of the driveway. I headed towards school. In about 15 minutes I was at school. For a normal human being it would have taken 45 minutes from where I live. I pulled up in the car park of Shepperton High School.

I was surrounded by cars that were flashy but not as flashy as mine. I eventually pulled a park next to a fire-engine red HSV Senator. I gasped amazed. I'd never seen the car before and didn't think someone at a high school would even own one. I climbed out of my car, took one more glance at the new car and headed towards the school cafeteria. As I climbed the stairs I dodged every arm hoping they would never touch, because they would know the difference because my arm was ice cold but to me there arms where comfortably warm. I quickly stopped my breathing because all the blood was burning my throat. I opened the cafeteria doors with ease and spotted a dark corner table. I glided towards it slowly pulling my bag of my bag placing gently on the table. I pulled my red iPod Touch out of my bag and put the earphones into my ear. I pressed play to find 'My Immortal' by Evanescence on. I chuckled quietly and sat and listen. I started breathing again because there was only

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone,  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me_," I sang to myself. I stopped singing as a large group of people entered the cafeteria. I turned off my iPod and pushed it back into my bag. I listened carefully to see what the excitement was about.

"He's so cute," a girl whined to her friend. New guy.

"I know!" she grinned back. I decide to listen to another conversation with guys in it. I found one. "Great now Amy is never going to like me," a blonde guy groaned angrily.

"Dude," the brunette boy standing next to him started, "She never liked you in the first place."

My head throbbed violently telling me that he was lying. After non-stop chatter the new guy finally pushed his way out of the crowd. I knew if my heart was beating it would skip a beat or just completely stop altogether. I hadn't felt anything like this in, well, EVER! He had black spiked hair, a plain white t-shirt on, leather jeans and a leather jacket hanging over his arm. He had black all-stars on. They weren't high tops like mine. His muscles made his shirt bulge, reminding me of Vin Diesel.

"Weirdo's staring at you," A guy called Dominick, who hates me and I hate him, said to the new guy. He looked around the see who Dominick was talking about. Dominick sighed and pointed towards me as I quickly looked down.

"What's her name?" the new guy asked with sweetest voice I have ever heard.

"Charlotte Calloway," Dominick replied, "But, just to warn you she doesn't talk to anyone and she regrets every guy."

"I wasn't even think of it," the new guy had annoyed look on his face and he said it. Ouch! That's a first. I know I hate guys talking about me but, jeez, that was a bit harsh. And no part of my body throbbed to tell he was lying.

"I'll show you the oval now," Dominick pulled on his arm. As they walked out of the cafeteria the new guy took one last look at me. I sighed in frustration and stood up as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed towards my English class listening to 'No More' by Cassie Davis. I placed my bag on the port rack and pulled out my English book and black leather pencil case. Mr. Zunker, my English teacher, unlocked the door and everyone barged in hoping to beat everyone to their seats. I smiled at Mr. Zunker and walked into the classroom and sat in my normal spot behind everyone else by myself.

When everyone eventually sat down, Mr. Zunker said with a smile, "Class, we have a new student today, please make him welcome."

The class started talking again, except this time it was about him. I heard someone say his name was Justyn. Justyn was a cool name.

"His name is Justyn..," Mr. Zunker waited for Jesse to finish his sentence.

"Oh," he realized, "It's, um, Martinez."

He seemed self conscious about it. I then realized the only spare desk was next me. I grabbed my pencil off the spare desk. Mr. Zunker welcomed him and showed him to the spare seat. I heard some girls giggle. He headed towards the desk expressionless. I opened my book and started drawing the car I saw this morning. It must have been his but I kept drawing so I wouldn't stare at him. He sat down without looking at me. He was breathing heavily. I then remembered that I wasn't breathing. I then started up again. As I breathed in something burnt my throat. I turned my head towards Justyn and the smell became stronger. My fangs pushed through my gums quickly. I pulled my hand up to cover my mouth. I'll wait until after class them lure him away and take him back to my place and drink him or I could just feast on him right here then drink the others. NO! I turned and leaned away from him in revulsion- revolted by the monster aching to drink him. Why did he have to come here? Why did he have to exist? Why did he have to ruin the peace I have in this non-life of mine? Why did this aggravating human ever have to be born? I stopped breathing but the incredible smell was still in my throat. I've never anything like this in all of my decades of being a vampire. The scent swirled around me again, scattering my thoughts and nearly propelling me out of my seat. All lesson I was begging myself that Justyn wouldn't talk to me because I have to breathe to talk or if I did talk without breathing I would sound really different. My thirst is what made it so hard to not jump out and kill him in front of all those people. He glanced at my drawing which was completed and raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to say something but to my luck the bell rand. I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my book and walked out of the room before anyone else had even stood up. I pushed my books into my bag ran too my car as fast as I could. I unlocked my car and threw my bag into the backseat angrily. I slumped into my seat and gripped the steering wheel. Why did he have to come here? It was like he was a gorgeous devil sent from Hell to expose me so I can be thrown into a fire and die. I looked up to see Justyn and Dominick walking down the stairs to the car park. I wound my window down and inch so I could hear clearer what they were saying.

"Did she talk to you?" Dominick asked.

"Nope," Justyn shook his head, "But she drew a picture of my car."

"Ha," Dominick laughed, "You've been her for 2 hours and you already have a stalker!"

"It was really good though," Justyn informed.

"I'm sure it was," Dominick said sarcastically. He looked up to see me staring. He tugged on Justyn's arm.

"Look, Justyn, there's Calloway!" He pointed towards me. I quickly looked away but still listened.

"Sick, she has a Renault!" Justyn grinned at a confused Dominick.

"Let's go talk to her," Dominick suggested and pulled Justyn towards me. NO! I turned on my car and drove quickly out of the car park leaving the boys with a confused look on their faces. The smell remained in my throat as I drove home. I pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car. I slammed the door shut and stormed inside. I threw my self on my white leather lounge chair and thought about what I should do. I thought about moving but I have only been here for 1 year and 3 terms. An hour passed quickly and I still hadn't thought of anything. I then decided to call my maker, Mary. I pulled my red and black iPhone out of my pocket and looked through my contacts. I eventually found her number and called her.

"Hello," She answered after a few rings.

"Hey, it's Charlotte," I greeted.

"Oh, hey," Mary greeted back excitedly, "it's great to hear your voice again."

"Okay," I laughed.

"So what's wrong?" Mary asked. It kind of hurt for her to think that I had called because I had a problem but it was true.

"I'm having a problem with my whole vegetarian diet thing," I explained.

"Oh no," She moaned, "You didn't kill someone did you?"

"Nearly," I answered grimly.

"Okay, I'm coming over."

"But you live in Sydney," I reminded her, "That's nearly nine hours away!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter, we don't sleep," She reminded me.

"Right," I remembered.

"See you in a few hours," She said, and then hung up.

"Bye," I said to myself. I placed the phone onto the coffee table and thought of what I should do. I thought about my math's homework but then I remembered my English assignment was due tomorrow, and I haven't even started it yet. I walked out to my car and grabbed my school bag then went back inside. I walked upstairs to the computer room and sat in front of my black slim laptop and turned it on. The desktop picture was a black and white photo of Mary and I that was taken 50 years ago. I opened up Word document and typed in 'The History of Shakespeare.'

I pulled my English book out of my school bag and copied it onto my computer.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just finished my assignment when there was a loud knock on my door. Mary! I ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Mary. I hugged her tightly. She smiled then her face went serious. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the lounge room and sat me down. She sat across from me.

"So, what's happened?" she asked.

"New guy," I answered simply.

"And?" She asked me to continue.

"He smells SO good," I whined.

"They all do," she smiled.

"No better then good, unlike anything I have ever smelt before, it burnt my throat," I explained.

"Wow," She sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Maybe, you should just hunt more then you do before you go to school, maybe have a couple of lions or something," She suggested.

"Where the hell am I supposed to get a lion?" I asked.

"The have 2 at the zoo," she grinned. I smiled back.

"So, what were you doing while you were waiting for me?" Mary asked.

"My English assignment," I answered.

"It took you nine hours to do it?" she asked angrily.

"It's not like it matters if I pass or not, I've been going to school for decades," I retorted.

"Nine hours?" she repeated.

"I was listening to music at the same time and kept getting distracted by it," I lied.

"I may not be a lie detector like you but I know you are lying right now," she raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, mum," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I am not your mother," she yelled, "You ate her remember!"

I lowered my head. I felt tears forming in my eyes. The blood dropped onto my jeans which made me cry even more. I soon felt Mary sitting beside me.

"I am sorry I brought it up," Mary apologized.

"You should be," I said quietly, though I knew she could her me clearly, "It was your fault, you turned me."

"Hey, I had no choice, it was either that or I just kill you properly," she patted my leg.

"I wish you did."

I felt her stand up.

"Well, I hope my suggestion helps you."

"You are going?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I am no longer in need, so I shall go."

"Bye," I hugged her. She smiled and wiped the blood tears off my face.

"I think that you are going to be fine," Mary smiled.

My arm throbbed and I winced in pain.

"Don't lie," I groaned as I gripped my arm.

"Sorry," She apologized, "But I believe in you, truly, I do."

"And what if I can't do it?"

"Well, then, you can go back to Transylvania and live at Count Dracula's old house."

I shuddered at the thought of living at the monsters house. Mary laughed loudly. And with that she walked out of the house and drove away in her Smart Car.

I looked at my watch. It was 2:00am! I walked outside and sat in the car. I drove to the zoo and was there in a matter of minutes. I walked to the front gate. I looked around to see if anyone was watching then remembered that it was two o'clock in the morning and everyone would still be sleeping. I jumped the gate and headed towards the lions den. The lion smelt like my last meal, the black cat, but they taste much better. I cupped the metal lock in my hands and crushed it into smithereens. I dropped the remaining pieces onto the ground. I swung open the metal door and shut it behind me. The one small light lit up the whole cage. The two lions awoke from their slumber and put their heads up. One stood up but the other one remained still. I stared into the large eyes of the lion. At the same time we pounced at each other, snarling ferociously. This lion was easier to fight, because it was tamed. I tore the skin with my teeth and sucked its blood until it was completely drained and there was no life left in its eyes. I heard a low growl. I spun around to see the other lion getting ready to jump on me. I copied its position, and soon was once again wrestling a lion. I pinned it to the ground and repeated the process from the previous lion. I heard a rustling noise. I whipped the blood off my face and breathed in. It was a human. It was lucky that I was full or he or she would be dead any minute now. I picked both of the lions up with ease and ran to my car. I opened the back door and threw the lions in. I shut the door then hopped into the driver's seat. I drove home quickly and parked in the driveway. I took the lions to the backyard. The backyard was huge but I only had little space left to bury them. I decided to rip them up and bury them that way. I ripped the first lion up and buried it beside the black cat. I repeated with the next lion. I walked back inside. As I walked inside on noticed blood was on my shirt and jeans.

"Great," I said to myself as I walked to the laundry. I pulled off my clothes and shoved it into the washing machine. I put power in and shut the lid. I turned it on and walked upstairs. I checked my watch and it said 3:00am. This was one of the many times I wished I could sleep. I decided to practice on my human ways. I practiced walking slow and talking with abbreviations for the next two hours. Afterwards I sat down on my bed bored. I then laughed at myself because I realized I was still in my black, lace underwear. I stood up and walked to my wardrobe. I pulled out my black leather pants and jeans. I pulled on a white shirt that had a picture of a bleeding rose. I grabbed my gold studded high heels and strapped them on. I walked into the computer room and printed out my three paged assignment and pushed it into a spare display folder. I walked back into my room and put the folder into my school bag. I took another glance at my gold watch. It was 6:30am. I strode down the stairs and picked up my phone. I had one miss call from Mary. I rang her back.

"Hey, Charlotte," Mary answered.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Caller ID," she explained.

"Oh," I nodded, although she couldn't see.

"So, what's up?" Mary questioned.

"That's why I was ringing; I had a miss call from you."

"Oh, that, I was calling to see how your feast was."

"Oh, it was great, best I've had in 73 yrs," I laughed.

"What did you have?" she asked.

"Two lions," I boasted.

"Yeah, I know."

"Two questions," I started, "One, how did you know and why did you even ask?"

"Turn in the TV to channel ten," Mary demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" She yelled.

"Okay," I said immediately and turned on the TV and flicked to channel ten. The news came on and a blonde reported stood in front of the zoo.

"We have breaking news that the two favourite lions of our local zoo have escaped or been kidnapped. The was only dust remains of the large metal lock and there was drops of blood on the floor," the reporter went on rambling, "The owner of the zoo said he was woken at 2 in the morning of a loud roaring and thrashing. He went to check out the scene but came to find…."

I turned off the TV and put the phone back up to my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Mary," I apologized.

"Don't be," She murmured, "I put the dumb idea in your head, and at least you got away without killing him, right?"

"Yeah, he lived obviously, but you do know that I was the one that did it," I reminded taking the blame.

"Never, it was my fault and that's final," Mary hung up so I couldn't respond. I chucked the phone on the ground and turned on the TV. I switched to MTV and listened to music for the next two hours. I turned it off after that and walked out to my car after I grabbed my school bag on keys.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled a park into the school ground s and got out of my car. I noticed everyone else had jumpers on as well.

As I walked through school I listened to my peers conversations. Lots of people were talking about the new guy and the rest were talking about the lions or their emotional problems. A lot of people were lying which made it very painful to walk to the cafeteria. I repeated my normal sitting in the cafeteria listening to music by myself routine and headed off to English when the bell rang. I passed Justyn and Dominick, who took one long glance at me then quickly, turned away, I kept walking and pushed my bag onto the port racks and pulled out my book, assignment and pencil case. I walked into class and sat in my usual spot. The rest of the class walked in and sat down noisily. Justyn slid into his seat and dropped his books onto the desk and looked at me. When he realized I was looking he looked away.

"So has everyone brought their assignments?" Mr. Zunker asked. At least three quarters of the class were cussing at themselves for forgetting.

"Did you do yours?" an unfamiliar but angel voice asked. It was Justyn! I just nodded.

"Me too," he smiled. I smiled back then looked back down at my books.

"Did you hear about the lions?" Justyn asked. I nodded again.

"Poor things," he sighed. I nodded for the third time.

"Do you speak?" he asked, getting annoyed. I smiled and nodded. He groaned angrily. Mr. Zunker was soon

standing in front of me.

"I expect you have done yours Ms. Calloway," He smiled widely, showing his teeth. I nodded and pulled my assignment out of the display folder and handed to me. He looked at it and smiled approvingly then shuffled to Justyn's desk. Justyn handed his creased and torn assignment to Mr. Zunker who raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"My sister got to it," Justyn said. He wasn't lying?

"You mean your dog, that's what people usually say," Mr. Zunker said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you could call her that," Justyn laughed. Other people in the class laughed to. I bit down my laugh, which was terribly hard to do.

"You're not off to a good start her, Mr. Martinez, are you?" Mr. Zunker pushed his glasses up so they were straight in front of his brown eyes. The purple bags under his eyes drooped making his wrinkly skin look even baggier. I guess that's one positive thing about being a vampire.

"Sorry," Justyn apologized, then added quickly, "Sir."

Mr. Zunker turned and placed the little pile of assignments onto his desks and sat in his tall, brown, leather chair and pulled the assignments in front of him.

"Talk quietly for the rest of the lesson so I can mark these assignments," Mr. Zunker said, waited a few seconds then added, "But there are rules, no moving around the room and whispering only, if it gets even the tiniest bit loud you'll all have detention!"

Everyone started whispering to the person beside them.

"So," Justyn asked, "What did you do last night?"

I wanted to say, "Well, you know those two lions that were killed and taken this morning, that was me, I'm a vampire, so maybe you should just shut up leave this town before you become my next meal!"

But instead I just shrugged.

"Please!" He begged, "For God's sake, speak!"

"Okay," I smiled.

"Whoa," he murmured quietly. He was blushing, I knew it, I could smell the blood. The smell still scorched my throat.

"So, your sister really scrunched it up?" I asked.

"Pfft, no, I don't even have a sister," he laughed.

What? He lied. But I didn't detect it! HOW?

"Why did it?" I asked ignoring the questions that bounced around in my mind.

"Um, my dad didn't like it," He answered.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"He said 'you should improve your schoolwork, son," Justyn mocked his father.

"What about your mum?" I asked.

"She died at birth, but I have a step-mom," he said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago anyway," a tear formed in his eye. But this wasn't any tear. It was a blood tear, which only vampires get, but he can't be a vamp. He has blood. Delicious blood. STOP! I thought I heard Justyn laugh but I must have been mistaken. He wiped away the tear and smiled at me. I smiled back and asked, "So, what's your step mum like?"

"She's great," He nodded, "Really loveable."

"Cool."

"What about your family, do you have a mum or dad?" Justyn asked. I flinched. The memories hurt my mind. "They're both dead," I explained, "But I live with my aunty."

LIE!

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," I accepted.

"Okay," Mr. Zunker silenced the class, "I'm finished marking this pathetic work you kids call assignments."

He stood up and handed out the assignments while scraping his feet along the ground. As usual I got an A+. I peeked at Justyn's paper to see what he got. A D+! I held back the laugh that bubbled in my throat.

"Wow," Justyn sighed, "That bad, eh?"

"Must have been," I agreed. The bell rang loudly, piercing my ears.

"Whoa, that was one quick lesson," Justyn said excitedly, "By the way, where did you go yesterday?"

"Home, I hate school," I answered.

"Okay," He said.

"I hope to see everyone's assignments this Friday," Mr. Zunker grizzled. Everyone stood up waiting to be dismissed.  
"Everyone but Charlotte and Justyn may leave," Mr. Zunker ordered. Justyn and I sat back in our seats confused. Mr. Zunker walked to us and put his hands on his hips. We both sat up straight quickly.

"I understand your assignment was way below average, Mr. Martinez," Mr. Zunker took his glasses off, folded them and put them into his pocket.

"But I only got the notes yesterday," Justyn protested.

"No, excuse, you had the notes, it was a simple task," Mr. Martinez turned to me after he gave Justyn a smug look, "And as usual, yours was above average, Ms. Calloway."

I nodded.

"What's she got to do with anything, she shouldn't be here," Justyn argued.

"I want her to tutor you," Mr. Zunker informed. Yes, the monster inside me yelled. I ignored it.

"No" Justyn and I yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice, I'm sure your father will appreciate it if you do get tutored," Mr. Zunker announced.

"My father has nothing to do with this!" Justyn growled and stood up.

"Would you like a suspension on your second day for abuse to school staff?" Mr. Zunker threatened. Justyn sat back down.

"That's exactly what I thought," Mr. Zunker smiled with gratitude, "Make sure you lock the door on your way out."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Justyn and I sat silently for a few seconds.

"So," I started to speak, "Your place?"

Because we definitely weren't going to mine.  
"Nah, I don't think that's a good idea," he shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Crazy family," He answered, "Why not yours."

"No family," I said. My hand shot up quickly to my mouth.

"What about your aunty?" He asked. I said nothing and ripped a piece of paper out of my book and wrote down my address.

"Don't tell anyone where it is," I hissed, "And don't bring anyone with you."

I stormed out of the room. I grabbed my bag and walked to my next class. The rest of the day flew by and I didn't see Justyn again. When the home bell rang and walked to my car and slid in. I inserted the key into the ignition and turned it on. The engine roared to life. I was startled to hear a loud knock on my window. I turned to see Justyn telling me to wind own, audibly. I wound it down and asked, "What?"

"Where's that?" he asked pointing at my address on the piece of creased paper.

"Tongala," I replied.

"Where's that?" he repeated the question.

"45 minutes away."

"Can I follow you home?"

I sighed and thought about if he could keep.

"I'll be able to keep up," He insisted as if he had read my mind.

"Fine," I gave in. He jumped into his car and followed closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

I was amazed that Justyn had kept up the whole way. I parked in my driveway and he parked on the nature strip. I stepped out of my car and shut the door. I walked to the front door and unlocked. I walked in with Justyn following uncomfortably close behind. I could tell because I could hear, and smell, him.

"Whoa," Justyn complimented the house, "Nice house."

"Thanks," I walked into the lounge room and dropped my bag onto the soft fluffy carpet and pulled out my textbook. I stayed standing and waited for him to sit down. He grabbed his textbook and sat on the chair. I tutored him for 2 hours, although every ten minutes or so he would stop and whine about studying being boring. I agreed with him in my mind but denied it out loud. When we finished I sat on the chair in exhaustion. I'd have to say he did improve well.

"That was so boring," he reminded. I sighed angrily and shoved my head in my hands.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You," I answered obviously. He said nothing but leaned towards me and rubbed my bag. Normally I would of instantly shrugged him off, but the warmness was so reassuring I stayed still. I looked at him worriedly. I suddenly remembered that I was ice cold. It didn't bother him? I looked at his facial features every few seconds. He had sparkly golden-brown eyes like mine! I was amazed. His lips were the perfect shape. I wanted to kiss but I knew I couldn't. He took his arm of my back and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull it away but I couldn't. He was too strong! What is he? He's definitely not human. It sounded like he chuckled but he wasn't smiling when I looked but at his face. He leant towards me and our lips met. They were so soft. I knew I should stop but I couldn't. I hadn't had a kiss in a long, long time, and I didn't plan on ruining this one. I wrapped one hand around his neck and kissed more fiercely. I felt my fangs dig through my gums. NO! I pulled away and flew across the room. Double NO!

"Whoa," He grinned. I sighed and went to walk out of the room, although I wanted to kiss him again, but I was stopped in my tracks. It was as if my feet were glued to the floor. I pulled at them but they wouldn't budge. I turned to look at Justyn but found he wasn't there. I turned back to look straight and he was standing in front of me. I placed my hand in front of my mouth so he couldn't see my fangs.

"Leave," I ordered through my hand. He didn't move but just stood there. Without thinking, I thrusted my free hand and pushed him. He went flying and smashed against the wooden table which cracked all over. I realized my feet could move again. I sucked my fangs back in and strode towards and unmoving Justyn. I picked him up and laid him on his belly to check if he hurt his back. There was a large splinter in his back. I grabbed it firmly and slowly pulled it out. Blood dribbled out of his back. My fangs shot out of my gums for the second time. I stood up and walked backwards slowly. I watched the hole in his back close up slowly. He coughed weakly then stood up. He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"What are you?" I asked. He didn't reply.

"You should leave," I suggested.

"I…," he started. But I raised my hand for him to stop.

"Leave!" I hissed violently.

"Never," he said softly. My arm shot back to my side.

"Did you make my arm do that?" I asked. He nodded them offered, "Let me answer your first question."

For once in a long time I felt afraid.

"No," I shook my head afraid.

"Don't be afraid," He reassured me. Now I really did want to know what he was but I was still a bit afraid.

"I'm kind of what you are," he said.

"And what am I?" I asked, thinking it was a joke.

"A vampire," he said. I gulped but then quickly laughed.

"You believe in vampires?" I asked laughing.

"No wonder my dad didn't want me to say anything, I really should have looked to see what would happen but I hate ruining the future, gosh, blonde vampires are really dumb," he sighed. What? That's very offensive.

"How… Why do you think vampires are real?"

"I am a half- vampire, my dad and step-mum are vampires," he explained.

"Wait, you are a what?" I asked.

"A half-vampire," he repeated.

"How do I know you are not just lying and just trying to trick me into saying that I am a vampire, though I am not?"

"Do you want me to prove that they are real?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows and nodded. A knife appeared in his hand and he cut himself. Blood trickled out his wrist. My fangs shot out of my mouth as the

beautiful smell filled my nostrils for the second time today. I looked up and noticed he had fangs in his mouth as well. He held up his wrist and asked, "Want some?"

I wanted to nod but I shook my head.

"Right, you are a vegetarian vampire," he nodded, "Same, obviously."

"How do know so much about me?" I asked curiously glancing at his bleeding wrist, thirsty to drink it. He chuckled and I watched the hole heal.

"I have an abnormal amount of supernatural powers."

"What?"

"You know how you are a lie detector?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Wait, how did you know that?"

He ignored me and said, "I have more powers then you could imagine."

I sat on the chair and he appeared beside me.

"What's wrong, you are not thinking about anything?" he asked.

"This is all happening so fast."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been living here for two days and I am finding all this out!"

"Well, this is about my 20th time living here," he revealed.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and grinned.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded immediately.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," he began, "I'm 445 yrs old."

"Whoa, you are old," I exclaimed.

"Mmmm….." he nodded in agreement then laughed a soft, smooth laugh.

"Can you give people powers?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Why?"

"Can you give me shield?"

"Why would you want that?"

"So you can't use your mind powers on me," I grinned, "So if I kissed you I would know that it was me doing it and you not making me."

"Eventually," he smiled.

"Kiss me," I thought. He smiled widely and pulled me closer and kissed me. After a few minutes he pulled me away and stood up.

"Let's go somewhere," He suggested.

"Where?" I asked, "Nowhere sunny or else I will die."

"If you hold my hand you will never die," He reassured me. He tugged my arm and I stood up.

"Does this mean you can't die?"

"I don't know, no-one one has ever tried," he laughed.

"So, where are we going to go?"

"The Eiffel Tower?" He suggested.

"Very romantic," I purred.

"I get that a lot," He grinned. I pulled back and gave him an angry look.

"It's alright, Charlotte," He reassured, "I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"Good," I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

I now stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower looking down at Paris holding hands with the most gorgeous guy I had ever met, Justyn. Traveling to the Eiffel Tower was like I was spinning in a pool of blackness and the only light was from the reassuring smile coming face. The view was amazing, making me forget about the dizzy experience. In my whole life of being dead and alive I had never even thought about standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking down, with a man I was extraordinarily in love with.

"You really love me?" Justyn asked, whispering in my ear. I nodded and turned to face him. I smiled and kissed him gently. The sun glistened off our faces. The hotness was different, yet it felt so amazing. We sat down under shade and talked about whatever popped into our minds for hours. I glanced at my watch. It was 10:00pm. I heard Justyn yawn.

"I'm so tired," he complained.  
"Do you sleep?" I asked amazed.

He nodded then said, "I'm basically human but I drink blood and have special abilities."

"Really?" I asked, "Can't you make yourself stay awake?"

"Yeah, but I get really moody."

"No, I mean like with a power."

"Oh," He realized, "No, I don't have that power."

"That's too bad," I sighed, "Can I watch you sleep?"

"No," He said immediately, "You did say it was all happening so fast, remember?

"Who cares?"

"You do."

"Not anymore," I said.

"Can you wait a while?"

"How long?"

"We have all eternity."

"NO!" I whined. He chuckled sweetly and squeezed my hand.  
"Let's go."

"Okay."

The black spinning sensation happened again and I was soon sitting alone in my lounge room. The last words Justyn had said before he left were 'I love you, too.'

I thought about sneaking into following Justyn's scent and sneaking into his room and watching him sleep. I quickly shook the thought out of my head because I knew he trusted me. I thought about getting closer to Justyn but I knew that I would hurt him badly. My thoughts were thankfully interrupted by a number of impatient knocks on the door. I flittered towards the door and opened it to see Mary standing there with her hands on her hips. When she saw I had opened the door she flew in for a hugged her back and walked into the lounge room and sat down on the chair.

"Is this your favourite room?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "The whiteness reminds me of where I should be."

"Heaven?"

"Yeah," I said, "So what's wrong?"

"Your fling with the new boy."

"This is more then a fling, Mary, I think I love him."

"Love is a big word, Charlotte."

"I know, but, I haven't felt this way before."

She sat down and sighed, "What does this feeling feel like?"

"It hurts when I'm away from him, I can't stop thinking about him and when I'm with him the rest of the world disappears."

"I saw something, Charlotte," She groaned as if she didn't want to talk about it.

"In the future?" I asked. She nodded.

"You both are going to hurt each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Bad things are going to happen."

"What do I do?"

Mary shook her head, holding back tears.

"Am I going to kill him?" I asked afraid.

"No," she shook her head as an answer.

"Bite him?" I guessed. She didn't move a muscle, literally.

"No!" I cried, tears pouring out of my eyes, "not him."

"When?" I sobbed. She looked up at me embarrassed. My earlier thoughts must be going to come true.

"No," I shook my head, "I wasn't going to."

I heard her laugh.

"This isn't funny," I yelled, then added hoarsely, "Do I drink his blood?"

"A little, but then you realized what you were doing and you left crying."

"No!" The tears didn't stop then I remembered that we did something to hurt each other, "How does he hurt me?"

She shook her head violently.

"What does he do?" I asked again, "Does he hurt me physically?"

"No, he kept a horrible secret from you."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"No," She shook her head up and walked to the door. I ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me!" I demanded. Suddenly I went flying through the air and banged against the wall, it sounded like to boulders smashing together. Thankfully enough I didn't go through the wall. I looked up at a crying Mary.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte," She apologized and left. She must have run here because I didn't hear her car start up. I sat in the corner and cried at the thought of even hurting Justyn. When I finally pulled myself together I stood up and wiped the tears off my face. My arms felt sticky so I examined them. They were both covered in dried up blood and my clothes were covered in blood too.

"Great," I sighed angrily. I walked upstairs and into the bathroom and stripped off. The feeling of the water running against my skin was sensational. I hadn't had a shower in a couple of years so I had forgotten the feeling. I rinsed the blood of my arms and turned off the water. I noticed the droplets of water on my arm had turned to ice so I flicked them off for I little while then wiped the rest off as I dried myself. I slipped into white lacy underwear, a white frilly top and blue denim short skirt. I grabbed my blood covered clothes and skipped down into the white tiled laundry and took out the wet clothes and put the dirty clothes in. I turned the washing machine and hang out the wet clothes. I ran back upstairs and sat in front of my make-up counter. I applied mascara, eye liner, blush and lip gloss. I had to admit, I looked GORGEOUS! By the time I had finished perfecting my make-up it was 3:00am. I walked downstairs and grabbed a wet towel and scrubbed the blood patch that was in the corner, on my white carpet, in my lounge room. The circle of blood didn't disappear but only grew bigger and bigger. I gave up and threw the blood stained towel into the bin and walked to the front door to see Justyn standing there in agony. He limped towards me and dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"What happened?" I asked kneeling if front of him.

"Kill me," He whispered hoarsely.

"What?" I asked horrified.

"Kill me," He begged, "Please."

He grabbed my hand which I discovered was covered in blood. My teeth shot through my gums and poked my bottom lip. I winced in pain as I tried hard to pull away from Justyn's horrific grip and succeeded.

"No," I stood up and stepped back.

"Please!" He begged again. He crawled closer and was crying real tears. He shot his arm up to my mouth. I grabbed his wrist to push it away but the blood smeared on my hand. I pulled his hand up to my mouth and inhaled deeply. The smell burnt my throat stronger then it ever has before. Without thinking I shoved Justyn's wrist into my mouth and bit. Justyn screamed painfully as I sucked the delicious tasting blood. He soon lay dead in my arms.

My eyes shot open and I was back sitting in front of my make-up counter. I was thirsty. I walked out the front door and shut it behind me. I decided to walk to the woods instead of driving to make up some time. I ran towards the woods in search of my next meal.

…

The deer pack sprinted past me in a hurry and I followed promptly and effortlessly behind. A larger deer at the back of the pack slowed down to a trot. I pounced on it without warning and dug my teeth in. The taste was sour, disgusting and unhealthy. I thought what it would be like to drink Justyn's blood but quickly shook the thought away. I wiped my face clean, ran rapidly out of the forest and raced the wind home. The day was a shady kind, which was perfect. I opened the door and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I noticed my clothes were still in perfect shape. I checked the time. It was 7:30am. I picked up my bag and walked downstairs. There was at loud knock at my door. I begged once, as I grabbed for the handle, that it was not Mary. I took a deep breath and smelt blood. Justyn's blood. I smiled happily as I opened the door.  
"I smell mouth-watering?" Justyn asked.

My eyebrows furrowed but I nodded.

"Who is Mary?"

"Hello, Justyn," I greeted ignoring the question.

"Hello," he nodded back, "So, who is she?"

"My maker," I replied.

"Really?" Justyn raised his eyebrows, "How old is she?"

"I think she is 5000 years old," I guessed.

"Whoa," Justyn gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, I will leave then," He turned to leave and I

grabbed his arm.

"Seriously," I really wanted to know why he was here.

"Fine," He grabbed my hand off his arm and held it in his, "This is going to sound corny, but, I really, really missed you."

"Awww," I pouted, "As did I."

Justyn was blushing, I could smell it.

"Can I take you to school?" Justyn asked.

"Yeah, I was about to go anyway," I nodded in agreement. I shut the front door and followed Justyn down to his car. He opened the passenger door; I murmured thanks and slid in. He shut my door and appeared on the driver side of the car and hopped in. He turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. Justyn pulled out of the driveway and we headed to school.


End file.
